pixelitfandomcom-20200214-history
26 Denmark Place
26 Denmark Place A.K.A. Strikes Office Ok, I know what you are thinking... Dont judge me. I decided to try to model strikes office in 3D, actually the entire building. This is admittedly a crude representation of what I actually visualaze when I read the stories but it helps place the characters in context. The model is based around the authors description of Strikes office and the real world characteristics of the building as ascertained from Google Street View, Google Maps, and an in-person visit to Denmakrk Street in 2014. The goal if this exorcise is to model the building as accurately as possible and then fit Cormoran Strike into the space as best as possible. *The acutal building looks to be aproxamately 20 feet wide by 30 feet deep with the ground floor having an additional space in the rear on Denmark Place. *Entry is made through a metal door at street level adjacent to the 12 Bar Club. **There is no indication that there is an entrance to the 12 Bar from the office entrance door. **The 12 Bar has its own entry door *2nd Floor office has an inner and outer office. **The outer office is almost certainly larger than the inner office **The bathroom is off the landing *Metal stairs surrounding a birdcage lift. *Small Landings *Attic flat has low ceilings in the front. There is a Mansard type roof for the front wall with a double window and a flat roof extending backwards about 6 feet. Over time I hope to expand the detail and accuracy. For now, this is all I have... Layout First, This building is WHACK!. There probably isn't a plumb or level surface anywhere. It is extremely old... built in the 1600's. Take a look at the Wiki here...12 Bar Club. It's also listed as a Grade II building for historic preservation Historic England. It's about as London as London gets. Front The ground floor front is dominated by the marquee of the 12 Bar Club in black with the windows and door all painted black. Above are two full stories each with three windows plus a third story set back with a tiled Mansard roof with a double window. Windows on the upper floors appear shifted aproxamately two feet to the left presumably to accomodate the wet wall and chimney chase. Ground Floor The ground floor entrance to the offices above is located to the left of the 12 Bar Club. I have this drawn as a hall leading to the back of the building because the windows on the front of the building do not indicate a stairwell. Small windows on the back of the building look like they are placed between floors. Slight Edititorial... While researching images and video to make this model as accurately as possible, I located several videos documenting the plight of the Denmark Street tenants and shop owners. The 12 Bar Club was closed on January 15th 2015 due to the encroaching construction of the Crossrail. Galbraith mentions the construction in all of the first three books. I think the reason the 12 Bar was closed was that all of the buildings on the north side of Denmark Place will be demolished and the Stage portion of the club in that zone. I dont think the building that fronts Denmark Street is in danger of being torn down however. I tried to replicate as closely as possible what I saw in these two videos *"At the End of Denmark Street": Antifolk and the 12 Bar Club *A Riot Of Our Own First Floor This floor is occupied by Crowdy Graphics. While mentioned in the stories, nothing is realy described about the office. Second Floor Attic Flat This person would be Barnet Mark, Manager, 12 Bar Club *Has the smallest landing of the three floors. *Very small space under the eves *Small shower *Kitchen and living room uneasily combined *Separtate bedroom filled by a double bed Software I used a program called HomeByMe to create these drawings. It took just a few hours to do once I had all of the dimensions. It's a cool piece of software, very easy to use and rock solid. Although the program is tied into mostly British stores for its furniture catalog, the layout and 3d rendering is still very useful. For some of the annotations I used a program called Snagit from Techsmith. It has a screen capture and markup capability thats far better than any other program of its type .